1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi remote control device that is called a multi brand remote control (MBR), a video apparatus remotely operated by the multi remote control device, and a format preset support method for the video apparatus.
2. Related Art
Most of the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatuses are attached with a multi remote control device having a function of allowing the remote operation of the television receiver connected thereto.
The multi remote control device has a basic constitution of encoding a code corresponding to an operated key switch in a predetermined format, modulating a carrier signal in accordance with an encoded signal, and transmitting a modulated signal as the infrared signal. Since the encoding format is different for each maker or type of machine of the television receiver, it is necessary to preset the multi remote control device in a format for the television receiver to actually operate the television receiver, employing the multi remote control device.
However, for this preset, whether or not the format is applicable for the multi remote control device must be checked by investigating the maker name or type of the television receiver to be remotely operated, and the manufacturing date. Also, to investigate a preset method, the general user needs an operation manual. Therefore, when the operation manual is lost, the operation method is unknown, and further, when one maker possesses a plurality of codes indicating the format classification, it is unknown which code to select, and it is uncertain whether or not the television receiver to be remotely operated is the type of machine conforming to the multi remote control device.
To solve such inconveniences, a controller for a multi remote control device that automatically presets the format for the television receiver by encoding and outputting a key code for power on successively in plural kinds of predetermined format to the television receiver to be remotely operated, and by detecting a power on condition of the television receiver was disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei6-237494.
Problems to be solved
With the controller for the multi remote control device as described in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei6-237494, the format when the power on condition is detected in a process of encoding and outputting the key code for power on in plural kinds of format successively is judged as a conformable format, whereby the automatic preset of format can be made. This automatic preset can dispense with the operation manual when making the preset.
However, for this automatic preset, a sensor for sensing the power on condition for the television receiver to be remotely operated is needed on the multi remote control device separately. This sensor may be a magnetic sensor for sensing the magnetism radiated from the television receiver or a photo sensor for sensing the light emitted from a cathode ray tube or pilot lamp for the television receiver, which is considerably expensive, increasing the costs of the multi remote control device or the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus attached with the multi remote control device.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a multi remote control transmitter excellent in the economy and operability, which allows the simple selection of a format conformable to the equipments remotely operated in a simple circuit configuration without the use of an expensive sensor, and without seeing the operation manual.
It is another object of the invention to provide a video apparatus in combination with the multi remote control transmitter, in which the format of the peripheral equipments connected another way can be simply selected without the use of an expensive sensor, and without seeing the operation manual, and preset in the multi remote control transmitter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a format preset support method for performing simply a format preset operation of the multi remote control transmitter without the use of an expensive sensor and without seeing the operation manual.
Means for Solving the Problems
To accomplish the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a multi remote control transmitter for a video apparatus having a function of allowing the remote operation of, in addition to the video apparatus, the peripheral equipments connected to the video apparatus by changing the encoding format classification in producing an operation signal in accordance with the operation of a key switch, the transmitter comprising a memory portion for memorizing a code indicating the format classification for each maker or type of machine for all kinds of object equipments to which the transmitter is applicable, an input portion for inputting selectively a preset mode for use in presetting the transmitter in a format conformable to the peripheral equipments, and a transmission control portion for controlling one of the codes memorized in the memory portion to be transmitted if the preset mode is selected through the input portion, and then an instruction for activating the peripheral equipments to be transmitted in a format corresponding to the code, repeating the transmission for all the codes memorized in the memory portion in succession at an interval T.
Herein, the video apparatus may be a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, for example. The peripheral equipments connected to the video apparatus includes a television receiver, when the video apparatus is the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, or the video apparatus itself may be the television receiver. Namely, the video apparatus and the peripheral equipments usually include the television receiver.
In the multi remote control transmitter according to the invention, the code indicating the encoding format classification is memorized for each maker or type of machine for all kinds of object equipments to which the transmitter is applicable. If a preset mode is selected through the input portion, the transmission of the code followed by the instruction is repeated successively for all the codes at an interval T. Herein, the instruction is to activate the peripheral equipments connected to the video apparatus, and is transmitted in a format corresponding to the preceding transmission code. Therefore, when the code conforming to the peripheral equipments is transmitted, the activation of the peripheral equipments is made, and can be detected as a video signal. Accordingly, the format conformable to the peripheral equipments can be simply recognized by displaying the code.
Also, according to the invention, there is provided a video apparatus that is remotely operated by the multi control remote control transmitter, and allows the connection of the peripheral equipments, comprising an input terminal for inputting a video signal output from the peripheral equipments, a receiving portion for receiving an operation signal transmitted from the multi remote control transmitter, and a control portion for controlling each portion on the basis of the operation signal input through the receiving portion, in which the control portion has the code input through the receiving portion, and if a video signal is input through the input terminal within an interval T since the time when the code is input, the code is displayed as a format conforming to the peripheral equipments.
With this display output, the format conforming to the peripheral equipments can be simply recognized by displaying the code.
In the video apparatus according to the invention, the memory portion for memorizing the data for explaining the preset method of the multi remote control transmitter according to the invention is provided, and the control portion controls the data memorized in the memory portion with the code to be displayed.
With this display and output configuration, the data for explaining the present method of the transmitter, with the code of format conforming to the peripheral equipments, can be displayed.
In the video apparatus according to the invention, one of the peripheral equipments is a television receiver, and the control portion controls the code to be displayed on the television receiver.
With this configuration, the code for the format conforming to the peripheral equipments, and further the data for explaining the preset method of the transmitter are displayed on the television receiver.
Also, according to the invention, there is provided a format preset support method for the multi remote control transmitter, wherein the code is displayed on the video apparatus or the peripheral equipments connected to the video apparatus, employing the multi remote control transmitter.
With the format preset support method, the code for the format conforming to the peripheral equipments, and further the data for explaining the preset method of the transmitter are displayed on the video apparatus or the peripheral equipments connected to the video apparatus.